charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Pardon My Past
Pardon My Past is 14th episode of the second season and the 36th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe risks her life by travelling back in time in order to reverse the past in which she was seduced by an immortal warlock to give in to the dark side of her power. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell and P. Bowen *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell and P. Baxter *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell and P. Russell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon and Gordon Johnson *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt and Leo's Past Life/Anton Guest Stars *Tyler Christopher as Anton *Jeanette Miller as Christina Larson Co-Starring *Daveigh Chase as Young Christina Larson *Susan Savage as Classy Woman *Lauri Hendler as Socialite Featuring *Gregg Kovan as Bouncer Magical Notes Book of Shadows After Anton was vanquished, Phoebe wrote an entry about him to warn the future generations. Spells #Phoebe casts the Past Life Spell. #Bowen and Baxter cast a spell to kill an evil witch and curse her future lives. #Phoebe creates and casts a spell to switch with her past life #Phoebe creates and attempts to cast a reversal to her past-life-switching spell. #Phoebe successfully casts her past-life-switching spell. Past Life Spell :Remove the chains of time and space :And make my spirit soar. :Let these mortal arms embrace :The life that haunts before. To Kill An Evil Witch *''This spell not only kills an evil witch, but causes her future lives to be cursed; they will die at or near the same point as well''. :Evil Witch in my sight, :Vanquish thy self, :Vanquish thy might, :In this and every future life. To Switch Bodies With a Past Life :In this time and in this place :Take this spirit I displace :Bring it forth, while I go back :To inhabit a soul so black. To Return to Present Life :In this time and in this place :Take this spirit I displace :Bring me forth, while she goes back :To a soul so black. :*This spell did not work the first few times Phoebe used it, since Russell had the amulet (necklace) on in the present. Potions *Anton gave Russell a Power Tripling Potion. Powers *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a link with her past life. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by Russell (after drinking the Power Tripling Potion) to destroy wine boxes and to attack Bowen. She later attacked Piper and Prue (in Phoebe's body). *'Glamouring:' Used by Anton to glamour into Leo's past life and Christina Larson. *'Cryokinesis:' Used by Bowen to defend herself and to attack Russell and Phoebe (in Russell's body). *'Super Strength:' Used by Anton to knock Gordon Johnson across the living room. *'Molecular Deceleration:' Used by Baxter to slow down Anton. *'Adjusting:' Used by Anton to fight through Baxter's power. *'Telekinesis:' Prue tried to attack Russell (in Phoebe's body) and Anton, but the Amulet blocked her power. She later used it to deviate Russell's fire stream towards Anton. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Russell's fire stream. Artifacts *'Protection Amulet:' Anton gave Russell an amuler that would shield her from good witches. Notes and Trivia * Brian Krause joins the main cast as Leo Wyatt. * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * This episode takes place on February 17. * This is the first episode to feature past lives of characters. * Phoebe's date of birth is November 2, 1975. * Piper's date of birth is August 7, 1973. * Russell's date of birth is July 2, 1894 and died on February 17, 1924. * Leo's past life (which Anton impersonates) dies sometime between February 17, 1924 and May 6, 1924, as that is when Leo himself is born. * Phoebe doesn't use her power. * Phoebe's remark that feeling evil was good backs up what happened in "Is There a Woogy in the House?", when she turned evil due to possession. She also wishes she had her past life's ability to throw fire, which she gains while pregnant with The Source's Heir. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * The Grandfather Clock gets smashed again, even though it was in the past. * A back door of the manor is shown from the outside for the first and last time. * While Anton is not the first or last evil being to be featured during the series' run to fall in love with a mortal/witch, he is the only one to turn the woman he loved permanently evil. *This is the first episode to show the Halliwell's family tree, and the next time it is shown is in the episode "Baby's First Demon". *The script initially gave names for the past incarnations of the sisters, but producers felt this would be too confusing for viewers, so instead they were only referred to by their first initial and last name, such as P. Baxter. *Anton is technically the first evil being (chronologically) shown to have the power of adjusting. Cultural References * The title might be a reference to the movie Pardon My Past (1945). * Speakeasy - an illicit establishment that sells alcoholic beverages. Glitches * When Baxter is telling her husband to keep playing the piano it's obvious that he isn't actually pressing the keys. * Bowen notably changes her shoes while searching for Russell. * Played in slow motion, it can be seen that when Russell attacks Bowen with her fire power for the first time, the fire completely disappears just before Bowen retaliates, after which it reappears. * Baxter is shown wearing a gold ring, but in the next scene it's gone. Continuity Errors *The Warren Family Tree seen in the episode contains many errors, including wrong birthdates and male family members, while it is later stated Wyatt is the first male born in the Warren line. **Phoebe noted that she and Russell were the same age when Russell was killed. This is incorrect as P. Russell was 29 at the time of her death, while Phoebe was only 24 at the time. **Prue says her great grandparents moved into the Manor around 1906 in "Is There a Woogy in the House?", but this is not accurate as Baxter would have been 9 at the time. Music :"Homecoming Song" by Owsley :"Can't Stand It" by Wilco :"If You Were The Only Girl (In The World)" by George Robey and Violet Loraine Gallery Screencaps Past1.jpg Past2.jpg Anton_Grabs_Priscilla.jpg Past4.jpg Past5.jpg Past7.jpg Past8.jpg Past9.jpg Past10.jpg Past11.jpg Past12.jpg Past15.jpg Past01.jpg Past02.jpg Pastfight2.jpg Pastfight3.jpg Pastfight4.jpg Pastfight6-.jpg Pastfight6.jpg Episode Stills 01qaze.jpg 02zz.jpg 03sddef.jpg 214w.jpg xccff.jpg xcvccxvcv.jpg mlpoii.jpg mpoikl.jpg Behind the Scenes 214g.jpg 214h.jpg 214i.jpg 214j.jpg 214k.jpg 214l.jpg 214m.jpg 214n.jpg 214o.jpg 214p.jpg 214q.jpg 214r.jpg 214s.jpg 214t.jpg 214u.jpg 214v.jpg 214x.jpg Quotes :Prue: Great party. Maybe we should do this more often. :(Piper's attention is directed towards Dan and Leo, who are drinking beer and talking in the living room.) :Piper: Yeah. Maybe next time, we can trim the guest list by one. :Prue: Piper. I had to invite Leo. He was at the club when I went to go pick up the supplies. He knew that we were throwing a party. :Piper: Well didn't you think maybe he'd feel a little awkward being here because of Dan? :Prue: It doesn't look like he feels too awkward to me. Look, Piper, he's been mortal for what? A couple of weeks now? I mean, I felt bad for him. He doesn't know anybody and it's not like there's a fallen-Whitelighters-support group to join or anything. :Piper: Prue, I'm not upset with you. I'm just…I'm…I'm upset with the whole situation. :Prue: Well, Leo's just going to have to accept the fact that you're with Dan now. You are still with Dan, right? :Piper: Yes. Of course. (We see Leo and Dan laughing.) :Piper: What do you think they're talking about? :Prue: You. :Piper: Great. :Phoebe: I have too many phobias. To study for my psych exam. I never knew there were so many. Claustrophobia, arachnophobia.. : (she flips through her flash cards) :Phoebe: Kleptophobia, phallusphobia. :Prue: Relaxaphobia. :Phoebe: Cute. :Prue: Just trying to help. :Piper: What the hell are they talking about? :(Cut to Leo and Dan.) :Leo: My favorite ball player? Joe DiMaggio. Hands down. :Dan: DiMaggio. No. I meant when you were growing up. :Leo: DiMaggio was…my grandfather's favorite. That's why he's mine too. :Dan: You know Leo, this is just an observation, but uh, you don't like to talk about your past that much. Do you? :Leo: It's just not all that interesting, really. :Dan: Not that interesting? I mean, being in the army sounds pretty interesting. How, I mean, how long have you been out? :(Piper enters.) :Leo: Piper. :Piper: Hi guys. Having fun? Not talking about me too much, I hope. :Dan: No. No. Not at all. :Piper: No? :Dan: Actually. Leo was about to fill me in on his army experience. :Piper: The army? (Leo smiles) Huh. Whoops. Look at the time. Gotta call it a night. Party's over. :(Phoebe enters looking for the family tree. Piper, Prue, and Leo follow her.) :Phoebe: Family tree. I know I saw one somewhere. :Piper: Uh, I still don't understand. :Phoebe: We were all related. Cousins. And we lived here at the manor back in the twenties. (She begins looking for the family tree) :Piper: Together? Here? (She looks at Prue) So much for evolution. :Prue: Wait. So you saw us in our past lives? I mean, did we look the same? (Phoebe looks up from the trunk) :Phoebe: Uh, yeah. You did, actually. Kind of. (She opens the trunk, kneels down, and begins to look through it) International Titles *'French:' Sœur contre sœurs (Sister Against Sisters) *'Polish:' Podróż do przeszłości (Travel to the Past) *'Czech:' Hrozba z minulosti (Threat from the Past) *'Slovak:' Odpusťte mi minulosť (Pardon My Past) *'Italian:' Il fascino del male (The Charm of Evil) *'Spanish (Spain):' Perdonad mi pasado (Pardon My Past) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Perdona mi pasado (Pardon My Past) *'Hungarian:' Kísért a múlt (Tempt the Past) *'Portuguese (Portugal):' Perdoem o meu Passado (Pardon The My Past) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Perdoe Meu Passado (Pardon My Past) *'Russian: 'Извини, моя прошлая жизнь moja prošlaja žizn′ (Excuse, My Last Life) *'Finnish:' Sielunvaellus (Transmigration) *'German:' Verflucht in alle Ewigkeit (Cursed for All Eternity) *'Serbian:' Oprostite mojoj prošlosti (Pardon My past) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2